


Negotiations

by dharmavati



Category: Lumatere Chronicles - Melina Marchetta
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Finnikin of the Rock, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finnikin and Queen Isaboe finds ways for affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

When Finnikin finds his Queen exchanging pleasantries amongst the Osterian delegation, he excuses himself into the chamber and whispers to her the urgent news. Isaboe offers him a hard smile as he ventures a peck on her cheek before making his exit. 

Later, she finds him in the garden, discussing matters of security with the King's Guard. Not to be outdone, she grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him wildly. Finnikin gasps a little as her teeth tug on his ear lobe. 

Sir Trevanion and the others find ways to avert their eyes from the Queen and her Consort.


End file.
